Karakuri 卍 Burst
Hintergrund “Karakuri Burst” wurde am 15. Januar 2011 hochgeladen und ist Hitoshizuku-P’s 13. original Vocaloid-Song. Das ist das erste Mal, dass bei einer Zusammenarbeit von Hitoshizuku-P und Yama (=Yamashizuku) Yama die Gitarre spielt-in vorherigen Arbeiten war Yama nur für den Mix verantwortlich. Nicht nur, dass es Hitoshizuku-P’s erste Arbeit mit den Append-Versionen der Kagamine-Zwillinge war, es wird in Hitoshizuku-P’s Beschreibung auch erwähnt, dass die Veröffentlichung zu Ehren des Erscheinens der Append-Versionen am 27. Dezember 2010 stattfand. Wie viele andere Songs von Hitoshizuku-P erreichte auch Karakuri Burst auf Nico Nico Douga über 100.000 Views und über 500.00 Views bis heute. Der Song wurde später zu einer ganzen Serie erweitert. Die weiteren Songs befinden sich auf dem Album ‚Karakuri Burst’. Suzunosuke hat aus der Story einen Doujinshi gemacht, der bei Toranoana (jap. Doujinshi-Shop) erhältlich ist. Das Symbol in der Mitte des Titels ist das Manji-Zeichen , ein Symbol aus dem Buddhismus, das für die Weitergabe der Buddha-Natur steht. Hauptartikel: Karakuri Series Text Japanisch= 眠らない街の真ん中で　立ち止まってさ 抑えられない　此の衝動？ 振り八つ口に隠してる　抜き身の狂気を ちょっとタメサセテ欲しいの just stay?　時刻は丑三つ時 紅く　紅く　染まる欲を 吐き出して　引き金を引いたら 綺麗な紅に染まる指 コワシテ、コワシテ タリナイヨ？　タ　リ　ナ　イ 満たされない　破壊衝動 脆い　脆い　脆い　ヒトなんて 所詮は　捨テラレタ殺戮人形（カラクリ） 「ナンノタメニツクラレタノ？」っていう 其レ　オシエテヨ？ 「偶然」なんてことは起こらない 白と黒で　隔てられた全ての　善/悪 始めから全部決まっている 筋書き通りに　左手鳴らせば　粛正 just stay?　時刻は丑三つ時 狩り捕るは　全ての「悪」 逃れられないぜ？　地の果てまで、追いつめ 塵すら残さない コワシテ、コワシテ 全てを　排　除　す　る 終わらない　破壊行動 消えろ　消えろ　消えろ　アク全て 所詮は　堕チブレタ　ガラクタ 「何のために、生かしておく？」っていう 其レ　オシエテヤル コワシテ、コワシテ タリナイヨ？　タ　リ　ナ　イ 満たされない　破壊衝動 脆い　脆い　脆い　ヒトなんて 所詮は　捨テラレタ殺戮人形（カラクリ） 「ナンノタメニツクラレタノ？」っていう 其レ　オシエテヨ？ コワシテ、コワシテ 全てを　排　除　す　る 終わらない　破壊行動 消えろ　消えろ　消えろ　アク全て 所詮は　堕チブレタ　ガラクタ 「何のために、生かしておく？」っていう 其レ　オシエテヤル |-|Romaji= nemuranai machi no mannaka de tachidomatte sa osaerarenai kono shoudou? furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki o chotto tamesasete hoshii no just stay? Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki Akaku akaku somaru yoku o Hakidashite hikigane o hiitara Kirei na aka ni somaru yubi kowashite, kowashite Tarinai yo? ta ri na i Mitasarenai hakai shoudou moroi moroi moroi hito nante shosen wa sutarareta karakuri "Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo? "Guuzen" nante koto wa okoranai Shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no zen/aku Hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru Sujigakidoori ni hidarite naraseba shukusei just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki Karitoru wa subete no "aku" nogarerarenai ze? Chi no hate made, oitsume Chiri sura nokosanai kowashite, kowashite subete o hai ko su ru Owaranai hakai koudou Kiero kiero kiero aku subete shosen wa ochibureta garakuta "Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu Sore oshiete yaru kowashite, kowashite Tarinai yo? ta ri na i Mitasarenai hakai shoudou moroi moroi moroi hito nante shosen wa sutarareta karakuri "Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo? kowashite, kowashite subete o hai ko su ru Owaranai hakai koudou Kiero kiero kiero aku subete shosen wa ochibureta garakuta "Nan no tame ni, ikashite oku?" tte iu Sore oshiete yaru |-|Englisch= Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town, am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine? Just for a little while, please be the testing subject for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve. Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. As I ventilate my crimson-stained desires and pull the trigger in my hand, my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red. Destroy! Destroy! Destroy more! MORE! I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. The brittle, fragile, frail humans are, after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. "For what purpose was I created?" Please tell me the answer? There are no such things as "coincidences". Everything, either good or evil by a black-or-white definition, has been pre-labeled from the very beginning. Follow the script: when I snap my left fingers, eradicate the evil! Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. I hunt and capture all the "evil", letting none escape. I'll chase them to the end of the earth, until not even a speckle of their ash remains. Destroy! Destroy! I will eliminate ALL! There is no end to this destruction. Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are, after all, nothing more than zombies that blindly follow orders. "For what purpose are you living right now?" I will tell you the answer! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy more! MORE! I have an insatiable thirst for destruction. The fragile, brittle, frail humans are, after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. "For what purpose was I created?" Please tell me the answer? Destroy! Destroy! I will eliminate ALL! There is no end to this destruction. Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are, after all, nothing more than zombies that blindly follow orders. "For what purpose are you living right now?" I will tell you the answer! Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= Stehe still in der Mitte einer schlaflosen Stadt. Bin ich nicht fähig diesen Drang von mir zu unterdrücken? Sei bitte das Versuchskaninchen, Für den Rausch in diesem, in meinen Ärmeln versteckten, Schwert, nur ganz kurz. Nur bleiben? Es ist Drei Uhr morgens. Als ich meine rotbefleckten Gelüste entlüfte Und den Abzug in meiner Hand drücke, werden auch meine Finger leuchtend rot. Zerstöre! Zerstöre! Zerstöre mehr! MEHR! Ich habe einen unersättlichen Durst nach Zerstörung. Die brüchigen, schwachen, zerbrechlichen Menschen sind, Nach allem, nicht mehr als weggeworfene Puppen. „Zu welchem Zweck wurde ich geschaffen?“ Sag mir bitte die Antwort. Es gibt so etwas wie „Zufälle“ nicht. Alles, auch Gut und Böse, Ist schon von Anfang an vorherbestimmt. Folge dem Drehbuch: Wenn ich mit meinen linken Fingern schnipse, rotte das Böse aus! Nur bleiben? Es ist Drei Uhr morgens. Ich jage und fange all das „böse“, Lasse nichts entkommen. Ich werde sie bis zum Ende der Welt verfolgen, Bis nicht einmal ein Fünkchen ihrer Asche zurückbleibt. Zerstöre! Zerstöre! Ich werde ALLE vernichten! Diese Zerstörung hat kein Ende. Geht zu Grunde! Verschwindet! Sterbt! Alle Übeltäter sind, Nach allem, nicht mehr als Zombies, die blind den Anweisungen folgen. „Zu welchem Zweck lebst du jetzt gerade?“ Ich werde dir die Antwort verraten! Zerstöre! Zerstöre! Zerstöre mehr! MEHR! Ich habe einen unersättlichen Durst nach Zerstörung. Die brüchigen, schwachen, zerbrechlichen Menschen sind, Nach allem, nicht mehr als weggeworfene Puppen. „Zu welchem Zweck wurde ich geschaffen?“ Sag mir bitte die Antwort. Zerstöre! Zerstöre! Ich werde ALLE vernichten! Diese Zerstörung hat kein Ende. Geht zu Grunde! Verschwindet! Sterbt! Alle Übeltäter sind, Nach allem, nicht mehr als Zombies, die blind den Anweisungen folgen. „Zu welchem Zweck lebst du jetzt gerade?“ Ich werde dir die Antwort verraten! Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Karakuri Series Kategorie:Song